Powers with Others
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Ten kids enter a school at the same time, and find themselves in the same homeroom. Now they figure out about what the classes are for, and need to learn to work together. Will they pull through? ShadowOC, Knuxouge, Sonamy, Silaze, Thade. Please R&R.
1. A New Class

This story shows the characters as human beings. I'm also giving most of them fake last names. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I **don't** own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Powers With Others:  
Chapter One:  
A New Class."

First day of the new semester, and ten students are new, each were different.

One had long, blue hair that was spiked out. His eyes were emerald green, light skin, and he wore light blue jeans, a blue shirt, and red running shoes.

Another had straight, long, red hair, white skin,and purple eyes. He wore a red shirt, grey jeans, white gloves, and red and yellow cleats.

The next had light orange hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a white shirt, an orange hoodie, blue jeans, light red shoes, white gloves, and a furry belt around his waist, that had, what it looked liked, two fox tails at the end of it.

The next was a girl with short, pink hair. Her eyes were also emerald green, and her skin was white as snow. She wore a hot pink dress, pink boots, white gloves, and a light pink bandanna that she ties around her neck.

Another girl was next. She had short, tan skin, and white hair, that was held back with a white bandanna. She wore a black jacket, a black, sleeveless shirt, with a large heart at the neck line for the decor. She also wore black pants, white boots, and long, white gloves.

Next was a boy with long, shining, silver hair, bright skin, and light, gold eyes. He wore a moonlight, blue t-shirt, black jeans, black, and white boots, with moonlight blue at the toe of the boot, and gold, thick, cuffs at the top (don't know what it's called), and white gloves with the same gold cuffs.

Yet, another girl came along. She had long, purple hair, that was up in a pony tail, very white skin, and golden eyes. She wore a purple torso, white pants, white gloves, and pink sneakers.

The next girl had long, light pink hair, light tan skin, and purple eyes. She wore a grey torso, black, flared jeans, black gloves, and black sneakers.

The next was a boy with light tan skin, spiked out, black hair with red streaks, and ruby red eyes. He wore a white tank top, a black jacket, with blood red streaks along the sleeves, black, baggy pants, white gloves, and white shoes with a blood red color along the edges, and heels of his shoes.

The final one was a girl with bright skin, long, hot pink hair, and black eyes. She wore a dark purple t-shirt, black, flared jeans, white gloves, and indigo shoes.

The blue, and red haired boy walk down the hallway from different directions, stopped, and opened their lockers, and grabbed some books. They turned their heads, as they closed them to see that their lockers were right next to each other. "Hey!" The blue haired boy said.

"Hey, I'm Knuckles Knockout." The red haired boy introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Sonic Speed, nice to meet you, Knuckles." The boy said, shaking Knuckles' hand.

"You too, Sonic. So, what homeroom you got?" Knuckles asked, letting go of Sonic's hand. Sonic pulled out a sheet of paper.

"A teamwork class, room 113." Sonic answered with a raise of an eyebrow in confusion. "You?" Sonic asked. Knuckles pulled out his schedule. His face went from calm to shocked.

"Me too." Knuckles answered.

"Cool,... let's get to class bell's gonna ring soon." Sonic said. Knuckles nodded, and walked next to Sonic, after a few turns, they found, and entered room 113. A few moments later, the silver haired boy walked in.

"Hey." Knuckles said being nice. "What's your name?" He asked, calmly.

"Silver Haze, you two?" The boy asked.

"Knuckles Knockout." Knuckles answered.

"Sonic Speed, nice to meet you, Silver." Sonic said, politely. "The teacher may come in, we better,..." Sonic was cut off.

"Sit down?" A feminine voice said. They looked back to see the girl in the pink dress.

"Uh, yeah,... who are you?" Sonic asked the girl.

"I'm Amy Rose,... no need for an introduction, Sonic, I heard your names." She answered. They nodded at her, and sat down in the desks. The door opened again as three more girls entered the room.

"Hi." Amy said, politely.

"Hiya, I'm Rouge Astonish." The white haired girl said, winking at Knuckles. The red haired boy shuddered, blushed, and looked away from the girl.

"Hi, Rouge, I'm Sonic, that's Knuckles, and this is Silver." Sonic said.

"Are those really, your birth names?" Rouge asked. The three boys nodded in response.

"I'm Blaze Scat." The purple haired girl said.

"Hey." Silver said, shaking her hand.

"What's your name?" Amy asked the last girl. She turned towards her.

"Shade Pierce." She answered. Just then, the orange haired boy came into the class.

"What's your name?" Rouge asked.

"My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can call me Tails." He answered. Sonic stood up, and shook Tails' hand. The bell rang, and the others took their seats, as the teacher walked in. She had long, brown hair, violet eyes, and dark skin. She wore a violet blazer, a white under-shirt, a tan skirt that went to mid-thy, and black, high-heeled shoes.

"Good morning class, I'm Miss Thought, and yes, you may call me Miss T." She wrote her name on the chalkboard. "I will call you off by the order I have you, it isn't alphabetical, so listen closely." She paused, as she grabbed the clipboard with the attendance sheet on it. "Sonic Speed." She said.

"Here." Sonic said as his hand went up.

"Miles Tails Prower." She said.

"Here. You can call me Tails." He said, raising his hand.

"Very well, Tails. Blaze Scat." Blaze was silent, but her hand went up. "Alright, Rouge Astonish." Rouge raised her hand.

"Here!" She said.

"Knuckles Knockout." Knuckles raised his hand. "Midnight Fang." She said. Nobody said anything. "Midnight Fang!" She said, louder. Then, the door slammed open as the last girl entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost!" The girl said, out of breath.

"And you are?" Rouge questioned.

"Midnight Fang." She answered. Miss Thought nodded, and continued.

"Amy Rose." She said. A hand went up.

"Here." Amy said.

"Shade Pierce." Shade's hand went up, but she was silent. "Silver Haze." She said. Only his hand went up, he didn't say anything. "Okay, final one, Shadow Luminous." There was no response. "Shadow Luminous!" She said louder.

The door to the room opened silently, and the boy with the black, and red hair came in. He slouched, and his face was forward. His eyes, partially open, showing signs of boredom. He sat at the only desk left, next to Midnight. He placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back, as he placed his feet on top of his desk, feeling relaxed. The others stared at him. Midnight poked him, gently. He looked at her, not even caring. "Um... are you Shadow Luminous?" Midnight asked. The boy nodded, and went back to staring into space.

"Well, Mr. Luminous, I would suggest you put your feet down before I give you a Saturday detention on your first day." Miss Thought said. Shadow looked at the woman for a brief moment, then put his feet down. "Ok, let's get started." She said, turning around, and walking away from Shadow.

Shadow turned his head towards Midnight. He winked, and turned back at the board. Midnight shuddered, and looked back at the board.

School went by quickly, before everyone left class to go home, Miss T. announced something. "Everyone, tomarrow, you will learn why you're in this class." She said, firmly. They nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Makes you curious, doesn't it, but you'll have to wait, and see what happens. Plz. R&R.


	2. all things revieled

"Chapter Two:  
All Things Revealed!"

The next morning, nine out of the ten students entered the classroom. Guess who was late for class, again. If you guessed bad boy, Shadow, you're right. "Good morning, class." Miss Thought said.

"Good morning, Miss Thought." Said by everyone except for Shadow,... no surprise.

"Yesterday,... you were all told that you've been placed in this class for a certain reason. Well, today, I'm going to tell you that reason. Please, follow me." She told everyone. Confusion struck them, but they got out of their seats, and followed Miss Thought to the gym.

"Um,... Miss Thought?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, Amy?" She asked the pink head.

"You haven't told us why we were in your class." Amy said. Miss Thought turned around to face everyone.

"Tails, can you shut the doors, please?" She asked the orange head. He nodded, turned around, and shut the door to the gym.

"You are all in this class for a reason,... that's because the government knows about your _special_ capabilities." Miss Thought said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked in confusion. Shadow leaned against the wall. Miss Thought looked at him in an odd way.

_"This is so stupid. I have more fun with my dad's boring, science lectures."_ He thought. Miss Thought smirked.

"I heard that, Shadow." She said. They all grew confused (yes, even Shadow).

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Shadow stated.

"You didn't say, you thought. You thought that this is stupid, and that your father's science lectures are more entertaining." Miss Thought said. Shadow looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

_"How did she know that?"_ He wondered.

"Because, Shadow, I have the power to read minds." She answered his thought. They couldn't say anything, because she began talking, again. "You each have your own capabilities, in which, the government took notice of." She added.

"And, you have powers? I don't believe it." Knuckles said.

"I don't expect you to, Knuckles. You can create two spikes upon your knuckles, which help you in many ways. Also, your rage is connected to your strength. When you get angry, you grow stronger as your rage increases. Technically,... you were born strong." She said. Knuckles was stunned.

"How did you know that?!" Knuckles asked in shock and anger.

"I've known for a while. I'm part of the Federal Bureau of Investigation's training facility, and we've found out that certain people are gifted with certain abilities. For example, you, and your fellow classmates are all special, and you vowed you wouldn't tell anyone." Miss Thought said.

"You've pretty much covered it." Sonic said. Shadow turned towards him.

"What in the world could you possibly be able to do,... Faker." He said. Sonic grinned. He ran to the one end of the gym, and to the other side, with a light blue trail showing where he was, and ran back in front of Shadow in less than three seconds. Shadow stood there, not surprised. "Your not the only one who can do that." Shadow stated. He did the same thing, but with a yellowish-gold trail behind him, and he stopped in front of Sonic.

"Not bad." Sonic said.

"What else can you do besides run that fast?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Oh, believe me, I once ran faster than the speed of sound. A Sonic Boom, if I have my science terms correct." Miss Thought nodded. Everyone stared, and gawked at the blue haired boy.

"Shouldn't your last name be "Boom," not "Speed?" Silver asked.

"That's what I thought when it first happened, but I still have no control over that." Sonic answered.

"Oh." Silver said.

Sonic reached into his pocket, and pulled out an enlarged gold ring. "That's not all. If I crush this into my hand, I begin to spin like a wheel on a motorcycle, only faster than the cycle itself. Doing this, I can do a lot of damage." He added. Shadow turned away, scowling at the thought.

"Oh, please. I can do that without the stupid ring." He said in the same dull tone. Miss Thought looked at him in the same as the first, then grew a stunned face.

"What do you know, he isn't lying." Miss Thought said.

"My parents believe I have one more power." Sonic said. Everyone turned towards him. "My parents never thought it was true until now, but the Speed family have this ancient dynasty. It says something of this large green emerald called the Master Emerald. It created seven emeralds called the Chaos Emeralds. It's said that when a certain one of my family has all seven emeralds, they create a power that can't be beaten." Sonic said. Everyone, but Knuckles, and Shadow stood in awe.

"I've heard of the Master Emerald. It's part of my family's dynasty." Knuckles said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah,... the Master Emerald is the creator of the Chaos Emeralds. It said that a certain one of my family, with a mark upon his chest, is chosen to guard it on a floating island called: Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"I know." Knuckles said.

"What does this mark look like?" Rouge asked.

"It's sort of like the crescent moon, only facing down." Knuckles answered. Shadow laughed.

"I already know about the Chaos Emeralds. My dad's a famous scientist, and said, that because of my powers,... there's a chance they could exists." Shadow said.

"And what can you do, exactly?" Rouge asked. Shadow smirked.

"My powers are said to be related to these legendary Chaos Emeralds. Besides what you've seen,... I can use this chaotic energy and wield it into all sorts of attacks,... not all figured out, but I will, soon." Shadow answered. He then glared at the white head.

"What about you? What can you do?" Knuckles asked Rouge. She smirked, and took her black jacket off.

A sudden force came from her back. Within a few minutes,... Rouge sprouted bat wings, that ripped her shirt. Rouge jumped up, and soared through the air. The hot headed, red head, looked up in awe, and so did everyone else except Shadow, and Miss T. "This,... but besides that, I can also use the wind as an enhancer to it, along with my strength." Rouge said.

"That's amazing!" Tails said. Sonic turned towards him.

"What can you do, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well,... like Miss Thought, I can read minds, but besides that I have telepathy, I can create illusions, I can actually see what people are thinking about,... and I have telekinesis." Tails replied.

"What's telekinesis?" Rouge asked. Tails didn't replied, instead he decided to show them his power.

He looked around to see that Shadow was not believing him. His eyes glowed a dark orange. Shadow's outer rim of his body glowed the same color. In just a few seconds,... Shadow was floating in the air. Everyone but Tails, and Miss Thought bursted into laughter,... in fact Miss Thought was snickering, trying to keep herself from laughing. Shadow grew annoyed.

"Oh, gee, haha,... real funny. Now put me down!" Shadow commanded. Tails sighed. He at first, gently lowered him until he was a bout five feet away from the ground. Then, he just drops him. Everyone laughed harder now. Shadow got up, and glared at Tails, who immediately stopped laughing.

"That was something." Miss Thought said. "Would everyone else say what they can do?" Miss Thought asked politely.

"Yeah,... what about you Amy,?" Sonic asked, politely.

"Well,... like Knuckles, I do have strength that increases with rage." Amy said. Knuckles was surprised. "But, besides that, I can also tell how people are feeling, and I can change the matter of objects around me." Amy added.

"That's cool." Sonic said. Amy blushed lightly.

"Um,... thanks Sonic." Amy said, with a dreamy tone to it.

"What about you, Blaze." Tails asked.

"I have the reflexes of a cat,... I can also disappear, and reappear, using the shadows, and I've been able to shape-shift into a cat." She answered.

"Cool." Sonic said. Blaze turned to Silver.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I can wield light, like a weapon, and I can create sonic waves." Silver answered. "Besides that, I have had an ability of levitation." He added.

"Shade?" Sonic asked.

"I can drain energy, I can teleport where ever I want, and I can transfer energy." She answered.

"You mean like, energy you drained from your opponent, and give it to a friend, to keep them standing tall?" Midnight asked. Shade nodded.

"What about you? You haven't said anything since we got in here, Mid." Shadow stated. Midnight slapped him sharply across the face.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"What, Mid?" Shadow asked. He got slapped again.

"Yes! That! I don't let anyone call me that, except my family." She stated.

"What if you had a boyfriend?" Amy asked. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind." Midnight said.

"Your powers?" Knuckles questioned, impatiently.

"Well, I have the ability to heal myself, and others. I can tell a good person from a bad person,..." She was interrupter.

"Good from bad?" Shadow questioned.

"What kind of heart they have. If it's a kind heart, it's a bright gold, if it's a black heart, it's a shadowy black." She explained. "Continuing,... I too, have an ability to run at high speeds that race cars can't even match. I can also sense when somethings about to happen. I can also sense the pain others feel,... no matter what kind it is. Besides all that, I can use certain types of energy to create a new ability." She finished.

"That's a lot." Tails said in a stunned tone.

"I know." Midnight said.

"OK,... now that we have that out of the way, you should know that you don't have a regular schedule. All of your class periods are cut in half, lunch is the same time. The rest of the day is spent in this gym, helping you uncover more of the secrets of your powers. We will now return to class." She said. They all followed her, to return to their school day.

* * *

I know it's weird. The next chapter starts on their next day of school in gym class where Sonic and Shadow get into their first situation. Please R&R.


	3. rescuer

Sorry I forgot to tell you this, but the semesters last for five weeks, and now they're in the second semester. Just thought I let you know. By the way, I don't own anything _except _my OC.

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
Rescuer"

Third day of the new semester, gym class. Everyone that are there (yes, this includes other students) were all wearing swim suits, and were gathering to a pool. A few students went, and Shadow, was next. While he was stretching, preparing for his jump from the high dive, Sonic was far back in the line between Knuckles, and Midnight. He was shaking, nervously, staring at the water. "What's wrong Sonic?" Midnight asked in concern.

"Huh?" Sonic asked in surprised.

"Are you okay? Ever since we got here, you've been staring at the pool, as if it were your death warrant. What's wrong?" Knuckles said in concern.

"It's nothing." Sonic answered, with fear chocked in his voice. At the other end of the line, Shadow was climbing up the ladder to the high dive. He was about to jump, but the coach stopped him.

"Hold on, Shadow." The coach said, walking to a wall where a phone was ringing. He was annoyed, but he stayed where he was. Going back throught the line, Sonic was still staring at the water in the pool,... his eyes were wide, and he was shaking like a vibrating cell phone.

"Don't worry, Sonic. We're right here. No need to be afraid." Knuckles said, gently punching Sonic's shoulder. Sonic had lost his balance.

"Whoa!" He screamed before falling into the pool. Everyone began to laugh, except the two who were standing near him, even Shadow was trying not to laugh. Sonic should've came up within a minute, but, he was still under water.

"Where is he?" Midnight asked, kneeling next to the pool, looking at where Sonic fell in.

"I don't know." Knuckles said, doing the same thing. Everyone grew worried, and stared at the pool, Sonic still didn't come up.

Shadow was even a bit confused of where the blue haired boy was. After a minute, care and concern struck Shadow, he knew that Sonic wasn't just swimming around.

Instead of calling for the teacher, he dived into the pool. When he hit water, Shadow opened his eyes, and swam around to find Sonic. When he reached the area where he fell, he saw a fuzz of blue, darker than the water. he realized it was Sonic, unconscious, and loosing air fast.

As fast as he could, he swam over to Sonic, and held him in his arms. Then Shadow swam to the surface, and got out out of the pool, with Sonic in one arm.

He quickly set Sonic down on his back, still unconscious, and not breathing. Shadow rushedly, pushed down on Sonic's stomach (should it be there? I don't know), as hard as he could, trying to force the water out of his lungs. Within a few minutes, Sonic was starting to cough out water. Shadow got up, and walked away from him.

Midnight, and Knuckles gently grabbed his arms, and helped him sit up. Sonic's eyes opened slowly to see that he was soaked. A towel was placed on his shoulders to help dry off. The coach came running through, to see how Sonic was doing. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sonic looked at him, and nodded.

"Good to hear." Knuckles said in relieved tone.

"You really scared us." Midnight said in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My only question is, who got me out?" Sonic said, out of breath.

"Belive it or not, Shadow did." Knuckles answered. Sonic stared at Shadow who was several feet away, and drying himself off. Midnight walked over to the sourpuss of a hero, with a warm smile on her face.

"Shadow?" She said, trying to get his attention. Shadow looked at the girl who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked in a dull tone.

"Thank you for saving Sonic." She said. Shadow was caught in shock.

"Why are you thanking me for saving the Faker?" He asked out of confusion.

"Because he could've died, and adding the fact, you don't like, yet you saved his life. That's really nice of you." Midnight answered.

"Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean he desearves to die." Shadow said dully, crossing his arms, with his normal "get away from me" look. Midnight smiled.

She walked up to him, and gently kissed his cheek. She then, rushed back to Sonic, and Knuckles, and left Shadow blushing. He touched the area where Midnight had kissed him, and blushed darker. He moved his hand to his heart, that he felt pound faster. _"What is this feeling?"_ Shadow wondered. The feeling was familiar, but he never felt it quite as strong, as breath taking. He snapped out of his trance. _"I have got to be kidding myself,... I couldn't posibly feel that way, not about her."_ He thought, continuing to dry himself of from his dive.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3. If you review, I want you to consider your thoughts on the last part with Shadow, and Midnight. I'm not going to say anything of the future, sorry. Plz R&R.


	4. the conference and the tutor

"Chapter Four:  
The Conference and the Tutor."

That night, Sonic's parents were sent into the school, to talk with the coach, and Miss Thought. Sonic's mother had aqua blue hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, black pants, and brown lifts. His father had snw white hair, and green eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt, brown pants, and black loafers. "Thank you for coming." Miss Thought said.

"Is Sonic in trouble?" Mrs. Speed asked. Miss Thought shook her head.

"No, but there was an accident during school today." She answered.

"Like what?!" Mr. Speed asked.

"Sonic nearly drowned in gym class today." The coach said.

"What?!" Mr. Speed screamed.

"How did that happen?!" Mrs. Speed asked in shock.

"He fell into the pool. Luckily, a student by the name of Shadow Luminous saved him." Miss Thought said.

"Didn't Sonic tell you?" Mr. Speed asked.

"Tell us what?" The coach responded. The married couple sighed.

"Sonic can't swim." They answered at the same time.

"And you didn't teach him?" Miss Thought questioned.

"Sonic developed a fear of water when he was little." Mr. Speed said.

"Even if we were going to teach him, Sonic would always refuse to get into water, unless it was in the bathroom." Mrs. Speed added.

"You're saying that Sonic's too afraid to get into the water?" Miss Thought questioned. The two nodded.

"I suggest a tutor." The coach said.

"Like who?" Mr. Speed asked.

"I would suggest Shadow Luminous. He gets along welly with your son. He's also part of the tutoring committee, and he can protect your son's life." Miss Thought insisted.

"I thought Sonic hated Shadow." Mrs. Speed stated.

"Oh no, it's a different student." Miss Thought said.

"Alright!" Mr. Speed said standing up. His wife followed him in rising.

"Thank you." She said, shaking hands with Miss Thought.

"Good bye." She said as Sonic's parents left. The coach turned to Miss Thought.

"Shadow Luminous, and Sonic Speed _don't_ get along, and Shadow is also _not_ part of the tutoring committee." He stated.

"Not _yet_, Shadow isn't part of the committee _yet_." Miss Thought said. "Shadow has been disrupting my class, and will loose a lot of points for it, but if he takes this, he won't loose the points." Miss Thought added.

--The Next Day

Shadow, and Sonic got to their homeroom, both at different times, and from different ends of the hallway. "Shadow, Sonic a word." Miss Thought said from the doorway. Shadow, and Sonic walked up to their teacher with no hesitation. "Sonic, what happened yesterday wasn't good. You should've told someone you couldn't swim." She said to Sonic. His head went down in embarressment. Shadow only chuckled at the look on his face. "And you, Shadow are even worse. You disrupt teachers in classes, not to mention, how much you choose to rebel, and how you choose to pick a fight with Sonic!" She yelled at the ruby eyed boy.

"I do things on my own, I don't need any guidence from you." Shadow said blankly.

"Well, this led me to a decision. I sighned you up for the tutoring commitee." Miss Thought said. Sonic's head went up with a smile, as he began to laugh underneath his breath.

"What?!" Shadow said in shock.

"That's right, and Sonic, don't think you're out of this yet. Shadow is your tutor." She said.

"What?!" They said.

"Yes, Shadow, you will be helping Sonic learn how to swim. Until the coach gives an approval that says he can take the diving test." She said.

"But... !" They said.

"No buts! Shadow, you're going to Sonic's house after school to begin swimming lessons." She said, walking into the classroom.

"It's the middle of fall though! How am I going to give him lessons in the middle of fall!?" Shadow asked.

"It's called an indoor pool." She answered calmly, returning to the classroom. Shadow sighed.

"Should I ask?" Shadow said.

"My parents installed it to give me lessons." Sonic answered, shamefully. They both walked into their homeroom, and got their day over with.

* * *

You think this will get better? I hope so. Pleez R&R.


	5. first lesson

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"Chapter Five:  
First Lesson"

After school, Shadow walked with Sonic to his house. They both sighed with grief. Who could blame them? Sonic was about to take swimming lessons from the person he likes the least, and Shadow was about to give swimming lessons to the person he hates the most. How could this not go wrong? Sonic, and Shadow arrived at a white, and blue colored, two-story house. "Who in hell lives here?" Shadow asked.

"I do." Sonic said. He walked straght to the door, with Shadow at a distance behind him. They walked into the door, into a narrow hallway, painted a grand royal blue. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Sonic yelled. "And I brought someone!" Sonic yelled. Shadow could care less, only because he wanted to get it over with.

"Hi, honey!" His mom yelled, crashing into, what it sounded like, the wall.

"Sonic, your brother's running a muck, again!" His father yelled.

"Close the door!" Sonic ordered Shadow. Shadow didn't complain,... the expression on Sonic's face could only mean bad news. He rushedly shut the door behind him, and began to walk down the hallway. "I wouldn't." Sonic said, as Shadow walked down the hallway. He turned back at him.

"Why not?" He asked. Sonic was about to answer, but Shadow ignored him. _"Whatever his brother is doing, I can handle."_ He thought. About twenty feet away from the door, and he saw something heading towards them.

"Heads up!" Sonic said, but it was too late. Shadow got run over by whatever it was, and it was heading to the door, until it was stopped by Sonic's hand. "Gotcha!" Sonic said. The cloud disappeared, and they saw a boy with shining white hair, and blue eyes, that appeared to be seven years of age. He was wearing white socks, black shorts, a white tank-top, and a blue vest. "Mach-One Speed! How many times have we told you "no running?!" Sonic yelled at the seven year old boy. Shadow stared at him from his landing position in shock, he never knew Sonic could be that serious.

"Sixty seven." He answered in a moody tone.

"And how many times did you disobey us?"

"Eighty two." Mach-One answered.

"And how many people have you run over?" Sonic asked.

"Fifty eight." He answered.

"And this makes fifty nine. You ran over a guest, now go apologize!" Sonic yelled. They walked up to Shadow, who was trying to ignore the sores Mach-One gave him. Sonic held out his hand. Though it annoyed Shadow, he accepted Sonic's helping hand, and got back on his feet.

"I'm sorry." Mach-One said. He rushedly walked away, seeming how he wasn't allowed to run.

"Am I going to bother asking?" Shadow asked.

"Mach-One, my younger brother, he has speed capabilities, like you, and me, only he can't control it, which is why we give him the rule of no running." Sonic explained.

"And he ran over me, why?" Shadow asked.

"When he starts running, there's _literally_ no stopping himself." Sonic answered. Sonic's parents walked into the narrow hallway.

"Hello Sonic." His mother said, holding an ice pack on her head.

"And you must be Shadow Luminous, from the tutoring committee." His father said holding a hand out to Shadow. "Welcome to our home, and thank you for helping our son." He said, smiling. It just pained Shadow to put a small smile on his face. He hesitatated himself to shake hands with Sonic's father.

"Nice to meet you." He said, not moving his teeth, shaking Mr. Speed's hand. When, he let go, the smile was stuck, and it was painful.

"Uh,... come on, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow was lead throught the narrow hallway, and was lead into a lower level that had a long, in-ground pool.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said.

"Couldn't have agreed with you more." Sonic said.

Shadow was lead to a bathroom on the second floor, to change. Sonic, on the other hand, merely got dressed in his room. They both came out, Sonic wearing red and blue trunks, and Shadow wearing black and white trunks (couldn't think of anything else). They both grabbed a towel from the linnen closet next to the bathroom. They went down to the indoor pool.

"Alright, Faker, let's get this over with." Shadow said dully, stepping into the shallow pool.

"Ok." Sonic said, his voice filled with regret. Sonic made it only to the steps, but didn't go into the water. His eyes wide with fear, like back at the pool in gym.

"What are you waiting for?!" Shadow asked, impatiently. When Shadow saw Sonic's fear-filled expression. His forehead met the palm of his hand, gripping as tight as he could. _"A childhood fear, no doubt."_ Shadow thought. He sighed. _"I can't belive I have to be nice to him. I guess that's part of my punishment."_ Shadow added. "Sonic, listen." Shadow said, croaking on his words of kindness. Sonic looked at him._ "This will be harder than I thought."_ He thought, clearing his throat. "Nothing's going to happen. It's shallow water, you can stand in it." Shadow said. Sonic smiled lightly.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Shadow mumbled. Sonic chuckled, and walked into the pool. "No. Seriously. Don't mention it." Shadow said. Sonic shrugged, and walked up to him.

"So how are we gonna start?" Sonic asked. Shadow hadn't thought about that, though, he hated it enough as it was.

"We'll start with a back float." Shadow answered. Sonic's fear only grew more.

"O...k." He said, fear binding his throat. Shadow sighed again.

_"I swear, I'll kill myself at this rate."_ Shadow thought. " Relax." He said turning to Sonic. "You won't be moving, and, if it helps..." He swallowed something, he swore, he was going to choke on. "I'll hold you so you won't sink." He said. Sonic smiled slightly. Here comes an odd gayish part.

Sonic allowed Shadow to pick him up, and lie him on the surface of the water. Sonic soon became a bit less fear filled, and relaxed. When Shadow noticed, he, only then, slowly moved his hands from underneath him, Sonic, still unable to notice, only sighed of relief. "Never knew it was like this, almost like I'm actually floating." He laughed the last few words.

"You... are." Shadow said, bringing his hands above water. "Just start moving, and you'd be swimming." Shadow said. Sonic was surprised, and stood up. He started to allow himself to float, moving in the water. When he stopped, he turned to Shadow.

"Thanks, Shadow." He said.

"Though, I hate this fact, your lessons aren't over." Shadow admitted.

"Let's call it a day, and continue tomarrow." Sonic said.

"Alright, Sonic." He said, smiling. Sonic was shocked.

"You never called me by my real name before." Sonic said.

"I may just see things through another end, but Sonic..." Shadow said. Sonic looked at him. "Tell anybody about today, and you'll suffer dearly for it." Shadow threatened. Sonic smirked. He held out his hand, as if to shake Shadow's, but the hand was declined. "Don't push your luck." Shadow said.

They got out, and left the below ground level, pool area. They got dressed, and headed for the door. Shadow, bag in hand was ready to leave. "Later, Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow opened the door, and started walking. Sonic was about to close it, but he stopped, when Shadow turned back.

"Later. Faker." He said smirking. Sonic only grew a smirk, and shut the door.

_"I wonder, if he was..."_ Sonic stopped the thought. "I have got to be kidding myself." Sonic said. He went to the dinning room to do his homework.

--With Shadow

Before Shadow had left Sonic's driveway, he looked back at the house. _"I wonder if he was..."_ He stopped in mid-thought. "No way. It's impossible." Shadow answered himself.

* * *

Ok, so, not what most of you were expecting, but, I bet you were wondering what those two were thinking about in the last part. Plz. R&R.


	6. Past savior

"Chapter Six:  
Past Savior."

A few days had past since the first lesson, and Sonic was getting better at swimming, and losing his fear of water. Now, comes the fifth, and maybe final day of swimming lessons. "You're getting better." Shadow said, smiling.

"Thanks. I bet you'll be happy when this is over." Sonic said, with a smirk.

"Amen to that." Shadow said. The two weren't friends, but they were getting along with each other. "We need to practice your diving skills, and then, I'd say we're done." Shadow said, thankfully.

"Cool. Luckily, I have more than one pool, and it goes deeper that the other one." Sonic said.

"How deep?" Shadow asked.

"Six feet." Sonic answered.

"Good enough." Shadow said. They went through the same routine when they got to Sonic's house. They put their book bags down when they got inside, they went upstairs to change, and this time, they went to the deeper pool. "OK, Sonic, do you know how to dive?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"OK, let's see it!" Shadow said, standing near the pool's edge. Sonic got to the edge of the deep end, and dove in perfectly.

--Under Water

Sonic opened his eyes, and began to swim up, but then saw something, he thought he saw, not what was there, but he saw three other kids near him, at a beach, then saw this huge wave come at them. Sonic snapped out of it, and found himself losing air, like back at the gym. Sonic fainted at the lack of oxygen, and began to fall to the bottom of the pool.

--Above Water

Shadow saw Sonic's little hallucination, and saw him lose air. Now, Shadow freaked. He jumped in after Sonic fainted, and swam down to him. He grabbed Sonic by the waist, and began to haul him up with him. Once he got out, he lied Sonic down flat, like he did before, and began to push on his stomach. He saw that it wasn't working, Sonic was down there for a few minutes. Shadow sighed with grief.

_"I know I'll regret this."_Shadow thought in disgust. He tilted Sonic's head back, and passed air through his mouth (gross, yes, but he had to). He began to push on his stomach again,... nothing happened. He repeated the process, until the like, the eighth time, and got Sonic to cough out the water. Shadow sighed in relief.

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, followed by a loud groan. Shadow helped him sit up, allowing his brain to catch up. "Sh-sha-Shadow?" Sonic mumbled. Shadow nodded.

"You ok?" Shadow said.

"Yeah." He said, with a groan. "Except for this weird taste in my mouth." Sonic said, wiping his mouth. Shadow smiled.

"Let's say, you're not the only one who tastes it." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Ah, gross!" Sonic said. Shadow chuckled. Only a few moments later, and the two were in the living room, fully clothed, and drinking hot chocolate.

"So, why are you afraid water?" Shadow asked. Sonic turned to him.

"I'll tell, only if you explain why you save lives." Sonic said. "I know you do, you were a hero in other towns." Sonic said. Shadow knew Sonic did a little digging.

"Fine." Shadow said. He cleared his voice. "Back when I was seven,...

--Shadow's Flashback

My friends, and I invited this new kid in town to go swimming with us, but he couldn't swim, so I let him hang on to me. We swam into deeper water, deeper than we were supposed to. "Guys, we swam too far, we have to go back!" I said.

"Quit being a poor sport, Gloom. What could happen?" Gloom was the name I gave myself, since, at the time, I wasn't proud of my real name. But a few seconds later, this giant wave topples us, and sends us deep under water. I was able to save the guy. He called himself "Quickster," for an odd reason, but it's all I can say. I was only able to save him.

--End of Flashback

"But my other friends didn't make it, and I grew a fear of people dying. So, I took courses on how to save people when you're on your own. I left Quickster a few weeks after saving his behind. We vowed friendship to each other, but we lost touch." Shadow answered. Sonic stared at Shadow in shock for a brief moment, then began to laugh.

"I don't believe it!" He yelled.

"What?! What about it?!" Shadow asked.

"Because "Gloom," that kid you saved was me!" Sonic said. Now, Shadow grew a bit shocked.

"You?" Shadow questioned. Sonic nodded. "You're Quickster?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded again. They began to laugh at it. "Good to see you again." Shadow said.

"I didn't recognize you." Sonic said.

"Neither did I." Shadow said.

"Do you think, we'll be able to be what we were?" Sonic asked, with his hand held out. Shadow stared at the hand, then at Sonic.

"Sonic," Shadow said.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"we still are, and always will be best friends." Shadow said, shaking his hand. "It's what I said before, and I assure you, I'm making it stay that way." Shadow said with a smile. They both began to laugh, glad to know they had their friendship.

* * *

What do you think? I hope you liked it! I won't show what happened on the test, because, it'll be boring. So, I'm just going to skip ahead to the next topic of the semester. Plz R&R!


	7. a dark secret

I hope you enjoy, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Here's chapter 7.

* * *

"Chapter Seven:  
A Dark Secret."

Second week of the second marking period, and it's toward the end of Monday. Knuckles is on his way home, and Rouge runs up to him. "Hey." She said.

"Oh, hey, Rouge. Why are you walking with me, don't you take the bus home?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you." She answered.

"About what?" Knuckles asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Do you do well in physics?" She asked.

"Yeah,... my dad makes study on that harder than any other subject. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I need some help in it,... I don't do very well." Rouge said. They stopped walking. Knuckles looked at her with the same eyebrow up.

"So, what, you want me to be your tutor in physics?" Knuckles asked.

"Great. I'll be at your place tomorrow. Bye!" She said, running off. Knuckles just sweat dropped.

_"Oh, boy. How did I get into this mess?"_ Knuckles thought. With that, he continued his walk home.

--The Next Day

Rouge said she'd be over at four. Knuckles was at home, trying to make the house look presentable for a guest,... it was a pig sty.

"I don't know why you're doing this Knuckles, it's just going to get messy again." An older boy said. He had short, brown hair, and blue eyes. His skin was white, and he was in very good shape, just like Knuckles. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black socks.

"Crease, I already told you, I'm having a guest over." He said.

"I should care, why?" Crease said.

"Two reasons; One: you've never met, and Two: it's a girl that's coming over." Knuckles said.

"You had me at girl." Crease said, beginning to help him. They finally finished. The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Crease yelled to his brother, who was currently in his room. Crease opened the door, where he saw Rouge standing on his doorstep."

"Is Knuckles around?" She asked. Crease nodded.

"Knuckles, your friend's here." Crease yelled. Knuckles came down the steps.

"Hey, Rouge." Knuckles said.

"Hey." She said. Rouge was allowed in, and sat down on a brown sofa. Knuckles sat down next to her, and brought out a physics book.

"Let's get started." Knuckles said. They sat down there for an hour or so, only talking about physics (sorry, not that big on it myself), and doing homework. "You get it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Rouge said.

She smiled, and turned towards him. She had placed one hand on the side of Knuckles' head, and got him to look at her. Wait for it. Rouge tilted her head towards him, and kissed him. It was long, and passionate. Crease was watching the whole thing, and Knuckles was plain shocked it was happening, the look on his face was priceless.

When she stopped, Knuckles was blushing darkly, and still had the same expression on his face. He got out of it quickly, because that's when he grabbed her torso, and lunged her right into him. Rouge kissed back, wanting the more pleasure that he was giving. It's a shame, because, only a few minutes later was when something corrupted,... or is it erupted.

"What the heck?!" A tough, male voice yelled. Knuckles had stopped to see two people standing in front of the door. One was a woman, with long brown hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a suit, and high heels. The man also had brown hair, and he had blue eyes. He was also wearing a suit, and he had a red neck tie, and brown loafers on.

"Oh, hey, hehe, Dad." Knuckles said, worriedly.

"Who is this?!" He asked.

"A friend from school, I invited her over today, to..." Of course he was cut off.

"To make out with her, on our sofa." His dad said. "Crease Kicks Intel, where are you?!" He yelled. Crease came out of the kitchen, and into the living room. "Did you know about this?" He asked him.

"Well, Rouge came over here for some tutoring on physics, which, as you already know, is Knuckles' best subject. So, he invited her over to help her, but it was only a minute ago this started, I'm sure he didn't plan on it." Crease answered.

"Why is are you focusing on a girl, when you should be studying?" He yelled at Knuckles. Knuckles got up, with an angry look on his face.

"I was studying! What, I can't stop for a few minutes?!" Knuckles yelled at him.

"It shouldn't matter, I don't want this happening again!" He yelled.

"So what if I like Rouge, what then, Dad?!" He yelled.

"You're my son, you live in this house...!"

"You're not my real dad!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge was shocked.

_"That means neither one of them are his real family."_She thought. Knuckles took a few deep breaths, and sighed. He turned to Rouge.

"C'mon, Rouge, I'll walk you home." He said. With that, she packed up her things, and left with Knuckles, to go home.

* * *

I know this shouldn't be that shocking to you all, but it's what's going on. Plz R&R.


	8. father's anger

"Chapter Eight:  
Father's Anger"

The next day, Knuckles went to school, steamed, and annoyed. When he got to his locker, and got his stuff he slammed it shut, nearly busting the door. "Knuckles? Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"No!" Knuckles said, angrily.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, walking with him to their homeroom. Knuckles sighed.

"It's just my foster dad. The Intels, whom I live with are planning to adopt me, and I'm just angry. My "dad" yelled at me because I was helping Rouge in physics." Knuckles replied.

"You're good with physics?" Sonic asked.

"Forced to study it the most." Knuckles said.

"Oh. Was there anything else that happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were caught together... when she... began to... kiss me." Knuckles replied, nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously?!" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded, and sighed. "Proud of ya! You got a girlfriend!" Sonic said.

"Rouge isn't my girlfriend!" Knuckles barked at Sonic. "She just kissed me, okay? I never said anything about liking her." Knuckles said, whipping sweat off his forehead.

"Right. So, you plan on talking to him?" Sonic asked.

"Not a chance." Knuckles said, shaking his head. "I don't intend to talk to someone who will only yell in my face about it." Knuckles added.

"Alright." Sonic said.

--Power Practice

Power Practice is the end portion of the day. Each person had a course.

Sonic had a large running course, so he could use the sonic boom more frequently.

Tails was trying to use telekinesis on heavier objects, things heavier than Shadow.

Rouge had a flying course, so that way, flying would not only be easier, but it would also get faster.

Blaze was using her reflexes to dodge pillars, which she could do, easily.

Amy was using her power of matter to turn all sorts of objects into things she liked; roses, dresses, shoes, jewelry, technically, everything a girl likes.

Silver was in a meditative position, using levitation on several fragile items.

Midnight was using solar energy, and turning it into a light show.

Shadow was high up, forcing his chaotic powers into devices that absorbed it, only when they explode is he really done.

And, lastly, Knuckles was practicing his raging strength on several dummies.

Midnight got a shiver down her spine. "Midnight. You may stop for a second." Miss Thought said. Midnight stopped her light show, and walked towards Sonic's course with a water bottle in her hand.

"Sonic?" She called to him. Sonic hit the brakes, and ran up to her.

"What is it, Midnight?" Sonic asked.

"Why is Knuckles so angry, today?" She asked.

"You felt that, huh?" Midnight nodded. "It's because of his foster dad, soon to be adopted father. They had an argument because he was helping Rouge study in physics." Sonic answered.

"Why would his father be mad at him for that?" Midnight questioned.

"Because, he doesn't like Rouge, I guess, adding to the fact, he wants Knuckles studying 24-7, by himself." Sonic answered.

"That's so stupid! I bet he's doing better in gym, than in physics." She said.

"I know, but he doesn't get that, I guess." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Miss Thought yelled.

"Gotta go!" Sonic said, getting back to his running.

--The Walk Home: Knuckles' POV

I began my walk home from school, still a bit annoyed, but glad I got most of it out of my system. When I arrived to my brown, two-story house, I noticed that my mom's car was gone. I also remembered that my brother, Crease, went on a four day field trip in the mountains. That meant I was home, alone, and with my dad.

_"There goes my freedom." _Was my only thought. No way my dad would forgive, and forget so quickly. I walked inside to see my dad, waiting for me, right in front of the doorway,... very weird. "Dad, I thought you'd be at work." I said.

"Left early." He said,... his voice sounded dark.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Business trip in Hawaii." He told me.

"OK, then, why are you here?" I asked, hesitantly.

"A man can't come home, and see his son?" He questioned, walking up to me.

"No, it's just,... look, I'm sorry about last night." I told him, growing scared.

"You will be." He said. He was now in front of, and shut the front door. He smirked, looking at my face.

He grabbed my hair, and tugged me into the living room. He threw me down the floor, then grabbed the back of my shirt. He began to kick my stomach, which was really painful. He dropped me, and stomped hard on my back, which hurt even more. He tugged on my hair, again, and bashed me into the wall. He moved his hand, and gripped my shirt, tightly. He began to punch me at different angles across my face. I groaned loudly. He just let me go, and let me drop to the floor.

"That's what you get." He said, walking away from me. The pain was too unbearable. My eyes were forced shut, and I was brought into the world if unconsciousness.

* * *

Gotta feel bad for him. Plz R&R!


	9. pain in my sides

I no, I took forever, but u cant get every detail in when ya can't think straight. midterms r a hassle.

* * *

"Chapter Nine:  
Pain in My Sides."

-- Knuckles' POV

I woke up on the rough carpet of my living room floor; sore in all areas, and strikes of even sharper pain. My hand went across my stomach, to my waist, quickly,... but it was hard to hold up. I made myself stand up; balancing myself with the wall, and still holding myself up with my hand. It was a new experience,... it burned, shocked, and stung, all at once. I struggled to walk, but then looked at the clock. I woke up an hour earlier, than normally; 4:00 a.m.

I yawned, and went upstairs to my room; pain or no pain, it was a school day, and, no way was I gonna let it stop me. I entered my room, and changed. I, then, went downstairs, ate a small breakfast, then got to my homework. I wasn't taking any chances of skipping it.

-- At School

I was walking through the school, pain surging through my spine as I lugged my books around. I came up to my locker, and deposited my backpack, and grabbed some of my books. "Knuckles, you okay? You seem a little off, this morning." Sonic stated.

I sighed. "Yeah, just a little family trouble." I grunted out.

-- Walking Home

School was alright, the bruises weren't. I had to lie to the coach on how my stomach felt to make sure I didn't have to change. I regretted the decision because the nurse got me to eat tums, and lie down on it. It stung, like crazy; I groaned through all of it.

I'm complaining about it because I could barely lug myself home. I walked up the steps, and shut the door, behind me. I was clueless of the next occuring events, however.

I felt my dreadlocks tugged, again, and was slammed into a wall, the into mom's vace, then to a mirror. I was let go, and was dropped into a harsh punch, then I was kneed. I was slapped across the face, then rushed into the dining room table. I groaned. Then he slammed me to the tiled floor, some of my blood escaping my mouth. He started pounding me with his fists.

When he stopped, he lowered his head to my level. "Did you tell your friends?" He whispered.

I snarled. "And if I did." He growled.

He grabbed my hair, pulled me to my feet, and slammed my head into three out of the eight kitchen cupboards, and was about to aim me for the china case, next. "Did you tell your friends?" He asked again, dragging me towards it, slowly.

I groaned. I wanted it to stop. "No." I grunted out. He stopped.

"What was that, son." He tugged my hair harder.

"No! I didn't!" I said, almost yelling, and begging.

He grabbed something from behind him. "Good!" He said.

Next thing I know, he brought a mallet to the back of my head, and then pounded my back. I soon lost consciousness once more.

* * *

I know, it's been a long time, and tht this is short, but nxt chapter will b longer,...and more interesting.


	10. truth

understand, i've been running back, and forth with ideas, and school doesn't help. enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Ten;  
Truth"

- Knuckles' POV

I woke up, groggily, trying to catch up with the times. Memory flashed back at the beating my so called dad gave me. When I remembered this, I tried to get up, but after a couple of cracks in my shoulders, it was hard no to scream.

I realized that he did some heavy damage, this time. I got up, trying as hard as I could to balance myself. Pain shot though all of my body as I tried to get up, still bearing over the heavy weights that had formed.

I couldn't help, but to think of how things were going to happen if I went to school, but anywhere is better than here. When I was finally up, my body was numb with pain.

When I was at school, Sonic came up to me, looking a little concerned. I realized that I was limping, not too much, but enough for everyone to know. "Hey Knux," Sonic said. "Are you okay?" I turned to him and forced out a smile.

"I'll be okay. You got nothing to worry about." I lied. Sonic heaved out a sigh.

"Well, let's go Knux, before we're late for class!" I couldn't run and I knew it, but I tried to run as fast as I could.

-Third POV

As everyone practiced their abilities, Ms. Thought kept an eye on Knuckles. She knew something was wrong with him, but his thoughts couldn't get anything straight.

Midnight was also focusing on Knuckles' mood. She could tell that there was a terrible trouble that was embedding him for his time after school. She knew due to the fact he'd do worse during Power Practice.

Silver, and Shadow were also aware of a struggle. Silver could see Knuckles weaken physically, and could see straight through his act of strength, when he only saw exhaustion. Shadow knew the signs of not only physical but mental stress, and Knuckles was stuck enduring it. He saw this only Wednesday up until that day, especially with him limping around. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

At the end of class, Ms. Thought came up to him. "Knuckles? Is everything alright at home?" She questioned as he picked up his backpack, and put it over his shoulder; the rushing pain barely durable at the moment.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lied.

Ms. Thought raised an eyebrow. "Then how come you're not doing as well, today?"

Knuckles knew he couldn't lie anymore. It was evident. The treatment he was put through made things complicated for him to hold up, and his act was slowly being seen through. He sighed, knowing his own defeat, and looked up at Ms. Thought. "My... My dad beats me... And I think he's going to beat me again when I come home." He responded, lowering his head in fear, and shame.

She stared down at him, shocked. "Why does he do this?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess it's because he likes having a sense of power. He yelled at me for helping Rouge in physics, and I think it's his way of saying never again." He answered, shamefully.

It wasn't a shock that Knuckles kept this a secret; she did know a lot, especially concerning the fact of Knuckles' soon to be step-father, mother, and brother. "Have you tried to fight back?" She asked. She knew the boy to be a rebel, and at least expected some form of fight to keep this from ending.

Knuckles shook his head. "No, and even if I did, he'd probably beat me worse! Just, please don't tell anyone about this." He pleaded. Before Miss Thought could say any more, he left.

She sighed. _"Knuckles, you can't ignore this forever. Sooner or later, even you won't be able to handle it!"_ She thought.

Knuckles was on his way out, and ready to continue lugging his books home with his sore body, ready for another beating. "Hey, Knux!" Sonic called. The red haired boy looked at his fast friend. "Wanna come over, today? We're all cramming together so we can pass our first test in Power Practice." Sonic claimed, walking up to his rebellious comrade.

Knuckles needed some relief from the stress at home. He wouldn't do well forever, and he knew it, but also knew he'd get it worse later. "Sure!" He answered. _"Anything to get away from him!"_ He thought.

- Silver's POV

Tails seemed a bit frightened after Knuckles had answered Sonic. I looked down at him. "What's up?" I asked. I received seven confused stares. "I know that look, Tails! You know something, don't you?" I questioned him.

The orange head lowered his head, and nodded. "Well, what is it?" Rouge asked.

Tails was uncomfortable under the pressure, I knew it, but we had to find out one way or another. "It's Knuckles." He admitted, looking towards the red head. "I don't know why, but for some reason, he's afraid of someone. Whoever he is, Knuckles is using this to get away from him." Tails concluded.

I'll admit it, I saw that coming, somehow, and judging by the looks Shadow, and Midnight had on their faces, so did they. "Can you look at who he wants to get away from?" Shadow asked him. Good question! If Tails could tell us, then we'd be able to help Knuckles.

The boy concentrated hard to see Knuckles' memories, his eyes glowing in that shade of orange, when he levetated Shadow. He closed his eyes, and reopened them, revealing his blue irises. "It's real blurry! His minds trying to repress the memories, and keep him happy. I could try dragging the memories out, but I don't really think that it would help Knuckles mentally." He replied.

That wasn't good! If he was repressing his memories, then it was really traumatizing. Whatever was happening with Knuckles, it wasn't good.

* * *

sry for the long wait! hope you've enjoyed it...


End file.
